Best Friend to Boyfriend
by Glamourgal17
Summary: Major JEID, what happens when JJ and Reid finally admit they have feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi guys, I'm back after a long 2 years off fanfiction and wow so much has happened in that time. This time instead of writing a BTR fanfic I'm going to write a Criminal Minds one, seeing that I am now obsessed with the show and its characters so I hope you enjoy reading this, hopefully my writing will have improved in 2 years but if you want to check out my other stories go ahead. My criminal minds Instagram account is demijeidly so go follow me if you want to if you have any ideas for my story or anything/anyone you wanna see more or less of either PM on here or DM on Instagram. I have no idea how long this story will be ..I guess I'll keep writing until I can't think of anymore ideas, so hope you enjoy this. Sorry about the long authors note..they'll be shorter in the future. Also in the story JJ is not with Will and Henry doesn't exist.

Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds, unfortunately..if I did JJ and Reid would have been a couple back in season one..however I do own the character which have never appeared on the show aha

JJ POV

"JJ, we're going in half an hour!" I heard Spencer shout from the other side of the door. We had just finished a case, 3 child abductions and the ending was not good, on the way back from the crime scene with the third dead child lying in it, nobody spoke. There were good days and bad days and that was definitely one of the bad days. Three mothers lost their 4 year old boys. When we arrived back at the hotel, everyone went their separate ways; it was one of those cases that is going to remain with us all for a very long time.

"I'm coming Spencer," I made my way to the door to let him in. "Hey Spence,"

"Jayje, are you ok?" he engulfed me in a big hug.

"Yeah Spence, I will be..it just kinda sucks how we caught the guy too late, I mean..we could have saved the boy," silent tears slid down my face, I tried to wipe them before Spencer saw but he beat me to it.

"JJ, it's ok to lose it once in a while, you don't need to hide your emotions all the time." That was the trigger, his voice was so soft, more tears started to fall and I couldn't stop them. " Aw, JJ, come here." Spencer pulled me into his arms and guided me over to the bed where he sat down beside me, he held me while I cried. I must have fallen asleep in Spencer's arms because he woke me up gently telling me we had to go.

"Thanks Spence," I felt so safe in Spencer's arms, it almost felt as if I belonged there, that is was where I felt safe and protected.

"Anytime Jayje, come on, we have 10 minutes to get down to the lobby." He got off the bed and pulled me up gently. I wanted him to sit back on the bed so he could hold me more, I wanted to lay down with him and cuddle him. Shit, why am I thinking of my best friend like that, it's so wrong to be having these fantasies. "Jayje, everything packed?" he ushered to my bag, I shook my head and ran to the bathroom collecting my toothbrush and hairbrush, I ran back to where Spencer was standing and put the last to items into my bag.

"All ready, thanks for everything Spence," I reached up and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, we were standing so close, my heart beating, this is it, I leaned up again and gave his lips a quick peck and quickly pulled away, for a minute Spencer looked shocked, almost as if he couldn't comprehend what was happening. "Shit, Spence I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I could feel my cheeks burning up.

"Shush JJ," He came closer and returned my kiss, I threw my hands around his neck and he put both his hands around my waist, I opened my mouth and his tongue entered, almost as if he was exploring. However, he pulled back abruptly, "We should go JJ, they'll be looking for us soon. "

My face went red, "Wait, what? You didn't like it?" I was hurt by the rejection but tried not to show it.

"No JJ, that's not it at all, but we'll talk when we get back to Virginia ok?" he leaned down and gave me a quick peck as he rushed out the room.

"Ok. Sure!" I called after him. I seriously hope this hasn't ruined our friendship. I grabbed my bag and my jacket and headed to the jet.

a/n yeh I know this was very short but I don't want to write a lot if nobody is liking my style so please review…it would make my night, week, whatever ;) I will update the story if I get 5 reviews, so the sooner I get them the sooner I will update..speak to you lot soon I hope!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N aw hey again guys, I'm glad so many of you like my story, got a lot of favourites and follows last night so thanks so much **** since I'm on summer break right now, I will update the story every day or two so if you have any ideas or anything you wanna see happen, PM on here, DM me on insta – demijeidly or REVIEW **** I'd like more reviews on this chapter please.**

**Sorry for the late update- I was watching the Opening Ceremony of the Commonwealth Games, feel very proud to be Scottish right now, anyway on with the chapter..**

* * *

Spencer's POV

I just kissed JJ, in her hotel room while we were on a case. I mean I'll admit I've always had feelings for her but what if she only kissed me because she was so down about the case and how we hadn't saved those little boys. I pulled away first.. I had to, if JJ was just kissing me because she was upset I'll be crushed, she's the girl I love. She's perfect, everything about her is perfect, her long blonde hair, her big blue eyes, she's tall but not too tall, she has an amazing body and she is one of the kindest people I have ever met. I've always had a thing for JJ, ever since we went on our date but I never thought she'd feel the same.

I get to the jet before JJ, Emily and Morgan are already sitting at the table of four. I squeeze in and sit across from Emily. "You ok kid? You're looking kind of flustered."

"What? Oh yeah Morgan, I'm fine." Morgan looks at me for a moment before returning to his iPod. JJ walks quickly on to the jet and puts herself in the seat beside me her eyes are red and slightly puffy, I'm not sure if this is from earlier or if these are new tears which surfaced because of me. Emily is already asleep, Morgan is listening to music, Rossi is making coffee in the kitchen area and Hotch is already looking at new case files. "Jayje, please don't cry. We'll talk about it, ok?" I grab hold of her hand which is under the table and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Come back to mine Spence and we can talk about it, only if you want?"

"Ok JJ," I don't let go of her hand, because I feel that if I do it will all go away, the memories of what happened will vanish, JJ doesn't seem to care as she doesn't let go either. "Here, no offence JJ but get some sleep, you look exhausted, save the case files for tomorrow?"

"Woah, you know how to compliment a girl Spence," she must have seen my face go red so she quickly added, "I'm kidding, yeah ok, that's a good idea. I didn't get much sleep at all last night."

"I'll wake you up when we get back to Quantico,"

"Thanks Spence,"

"Hey kid, wake up! We're home." I open my eyes and see that we've landed. "Look at you pretty boy, you've now got pretty ladies falling asleep on you." Morgan told me as he pointed to my shoulder where JJ's head was resting.

"Awww, that's so cute. Where's my phone?"

"Emily, don't you dare," I heard JJ say. Everyone laughed as JJ lifted her head off my shoulder and reached down under the table to pick up her brief case.

"Since this case was hard on everyone, you all have the day off tomorrow, see you all in on Thursday, bright and early."

There were numerous, "Thanks Hotch" given to our boss.

"Now all go home and get some rest, that's an order." Our boss told us with a smile on his face.

"If you insist Boss, I'm going to get my baby girl and go get some alcohol, who is with me?" Morgan asked, scanning us all.

"Yeah, I'm in," Emily said.

"Me too," Dave answered.

"Think I'll take a raincheck guys, maybe next time." JJ answered quietly, I didn't want to go out for drinks, I wanted to speak to JJ so bad so thank god she said no.

"I'm JJ's lift so I'll have to say no this time, see you all on Thursday."

"Bye kid, see ya JJ,"

JJ and I walked back into our bullpen at Quantico, "Let me go get my bag and I'll be right out, wait here for me?"

"Yeh of course JJ," she returned within a few minutes and we made our way into the infamous lift at the BAU.

"Let's get home, mine or yours?" she asked.

"Yours?" we made our way to the car park and got in her car, we didn't live far away from each other so we did car lifts every day, changing from JJ one day to myself the next. The drive was quiet, it wasn't awkward though, just a comfortable silence. When we pulled up at JJ's we both got out the car quietly, still not speaking. JJ went and opened the door while I got her bags from the trunk.

"Aw, thanks Spence, I was just coming to get them," she told me as I entered the house. "You want a drink or something?" she was beginning to get nervous about this talk, as was I.

"Just some water please, how about I get us both a glass of water while you put the fire on?"

"Plan," I made my way into the kitchen, I can't stop thinking about the kiss, it was magical, electrifying, it sent tingles through my body. Without getting the water I stormed out of the kitchen to the room where JJ was.

"Jayje," She turned and faces, without even thinking I pull her face towards mine and kiss her.

* * *

**a/n so guys…how was that? Hope you liked it! Loved writing this chapter so much, we're definitely seeing a more confident Reid, next chapter will be in JJ's POV and will be their talk and possible their day off but we'll see, if theres anything you want me to include in their talk let me know but please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, it makes me happy **** I'll probably update tomorrow or Sunday so have a good day and speak to you lot soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n hey guys, aw thanks for the few reviews I got, really appreciate them, sorry for the late update-had some stuff I had to do but anyways here's the next chapter..anyway won't drag this on so speak to you at the bottom! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3

JJ's POV

Last time…

I went to the living room to put the fire on while Spence fetched us both some water. "Jayje," I turned around so I could answer Spence but before I could register what was happening we were already kissing. I pulled away first.

"Spence, we really need to talk," He looked so embarrassed, his face was as red as a tomato.

"Yeah, I know, sorry, I don't know what came over me just there. I apologise."

"I'm not complaining about what happened," I said with a smirk plastered on my face, "I just think we need to discuss it."

"O-kay," Spencer was uneasy.

"Take a seat," I sat down on my sofa, patting the empty place next to me. He sat down and turned to face me.

"Soo.."

"Don't go all awkward on me Spencer Reid, I saw what you just did there, don't act shy with me now Spence,"

"Sorry,"

"Ok, I'll start this off ok? I like you Spence, I always have and I don't regret what we did at the hotel at all, and I guess I thought you did until that just happened there so I don't know your feelings. I mean I think you like me but you could have just felt sorry for me.."

"Jayje, just shut up," Spence cut me off. "Jajye, I like you too, a lot, of course I don't regret what happened at the hotel."

"You have no idea how much you just made my week! I'm going to be honest ok?" Spencer nodded his head and looked at me waiting to continue. "Every time I look at you, every time you came into my office to have a chat, I had butterflies in my stomach."

"Well, we felt the exact same then."

"I know we've always been best friends but I don't know you're likes and dislikes so let's play questions ok?"

"I feel like I'm back in highschohol with this game," Spence said, I know I was a lame idea but I needed to know every little thing about him.

"Ok I'll go first?" I ask, spencer nodded and I moved closer to him. "Green or red apples?"

"Red,"

"What?! Green all the way," I laugh,

"I'll go," Spencer said, "Cats or dogs?"

"Cats."

"No way, dogs!"

"Ok, I'll go Spence, Vanilla or chocolate ice cream, I'm chocolate!"

"And I prefer vanilla," we both laughed, how could we have known each other for so long but didn't know all these little things about each other. "Right Miss JJ, green grapes or red?"

"Green Spencer, duh!"

"No not duh, cause I'm more of a red grape kinda guy,"

"Shit Spence, we're not very alike."

"You know what they say Jayje, opposites attract!"

"Damn right they do," I said as I leaned forward to give Spencer a quick peck on the lips. "How about we text the others and see who's about to go get breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, that sounds like an amazing plan Jayje," I put my hand in my back and retrieved my phone.

"I'll just do a group text and say about breakfast and you can reply with an' I'm in'? Yeah?"

"Sure thing JJ,"

I got my phone out ..

**From JJ**

**To Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner;**

**JJ :Hey guys, anyone up for breakfast tomorrow morning? **

I got an instant text back from Spencer, obviously..

**SR: Sounds good JJ, count me in**

The others must have all been on there phones because one by one I got a reply from each of them.

**DM: Yeah**

**EP: Yes JJ, I am!**

**PG: Me too!**

**DR: What the hell, we all need a chat-something which isn't related to dead people. **

**AH: Sorry, I need to finish some files.**

**DR: An hour, come on Aaron!**

**DM: Yeh come on man!**

**PG: Please Mr Boss Man? Just like old times?**

**JJ: HOTCH! HOTCH!**

**AH: ah ok ok, see you tomorrow! **

**PG: Where and when my love?**

**SR: How about Amy's at like 9.30?**

**DM: Make it 10am and I'll be there!**

**EP: Plan, so 10 at Amy's? See you tomorrow!**

**PG: Night my dumplings!**

"Sorted, so Spence, what are we going to do with us?"

"Is there an us?"

"Only if you want there to be?"

"Of course I do JJ," he leaned over and kissed me. "How about we watch a movie? Got any good one?"

"You bet I do, how about Taken?" I suggested.

"How about something funny and light hearted, seeing as we deal with those type of things at work nearly everyday?"

"I have 'We are the Millers' how does that sound?"

"Perfect JJ," I went and put the movie in the DVD player and returned to my space on the couch, Spence pulled me up so I was closer to him. I snuggled in to him and the feeling of being protected and safe returned.

**a/n was this ok guys? Please review! Makes me feel good when I get good reviews but also if you have any criticism, I'm open to hear it because I believe that it will make me a better writer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n alright heey again, I'm back- I know it's been a while but school works bad atm but I'm going to try and post on Sundays, if anyone wants to write a chapter for the story let me know hope you enjoy the latest chapter of 'Best friend to Boyfriend'**

**Disclaimer- I know, I don't own CM if I did Jeid would happen!**

* * *

Reid's POV

We were snuggled up on her couch watching 'We are the Millers' when JJ dozed off, she looked so peaceful, I'm by no means a big guy but having JJ cuddling into me made me feel protective of her- it was at that moment I realised that I loved her, and made a promise to myself that nothing bad would ever happen to her. JJ was the one and it had only taken me years to realise this. She is the most amazing, beautiful, strong women I have met and I am one lucky guy seeing as she went for me instead of a big muscly man like Derek. JJ stirred in my arms and I placed a kiss on her forehead, she opened her eyes and found mine on her. "Hey beautiful," I said kissing her on her forehead again.

"Well hello handsome, have I been sleeping long?"

"Nope, only about a half hour."

"Aw, I'm sorry Spence,"

"Jajyje, there is nothing to apologise for. Oh wow, look at the time, I better be going! I'll pick you up at 9 so we can meet the team for breakfast?" JJ sat up and snuggled into me more.

"Spence, its 1.30 am, it's far too late for you to drive, stay the night?"

"I don't want to impose," I'm not the best with girls, anyone would know that but is she wanting me to stay so we could have sex? We only agreed we were a couple 2 hours ago, didn't realise how fast our relationship was going to go but JJ is stunning and I wouldn't ever turn her down, imagine her body..

"Spence, don't be silly. I have a double bed we can sleep their?"

"Oh, eh ok,"

"Spence, we're not going to have sex…yet ok? I don't give out on the first night!" That's why I loved her; she sensed my awkwardness and made me feel completely at ease.

"Okay JJ, thank you." I said quietly before planting a quick peck on her lips. "Let's go to bed? Because we are both exhausted!" she moved off me but remained sitting on the couch. I reached out my hands and helped her up. She took the lead and led me up to her bedroom.

"Shit, you have your go bag?" she asked, I must have looked confused as she added, "PJ's?"

"Ah right, I'll go get it out the car, won't be long!"

"Hurry!" and with that she went in to the bathroom and I ran downstairs to the car. When I got back up to the room JJ was just coming out of the bathroom in her jammies.

"Bathrooms free," she said walking up to me, "be quick," she said giving me a wink and a peck on my cheek. I went I into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth, we weren't quite at the point of seeing each other naked but at this rate that would come soon, I left the bathroom a mere 4 minutes later to see JJ already in bed. I quickly got in and JJ moved closer to me.

"Goodnight Spencer,"

"Night JJ," I replied giving her a kiss. And with that we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

We were awoken by the sound of JJ's phone ringing, she bolted up and answered it, "Hello?...Oh hey Emily….of course I didn't forget, I'm just picking him up now! See you in 20, bye!" she hung up the phone and jumped out of bed.

"SHIT, its 9.40…" I gave her a confused look. "Team, breakfast, 9.30"

"Shit!"

**a/n I know its short but hopefully it's ok? please review and let me know what you thought and give me some suggestions for next chapters eg a jeid baby?! and how they'll tell the team?**


End file.
